Salvación y Condena
by Jhoss Pattinson Masen
Summary: los amigos están en las buenas y las malas, pero cuando las promesas se rompen ¿en quien creer?, cuando lo que por tanto tiempo creías tuyo nunca lo fue ¿o si? y confiar en la persona equivocada es tu perdición ¿ podrá salvarla o ya es demasiado tarde? no sabia la respuesta pero de algo estaba seguro, jamas volvería a dejarla sola
1. ¿porque?

**antes que nada **la historia es mia, ** los personajes no , pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos para crear mi mundo :) **

Cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, nadie decía nada, todos estaban perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, podía escuchar los sollozos de Alice, me dolía tanto verla así, tenía tantas cosas en la mente y la mitad no era nada agradable, quería tener al desgraciado que había causado todo esto y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Todo era su culpa, maldigo el día en que volvió a aparecer en nuestras vidas, por su culpa ella estaba en ese quirófano luchado por su vida, él rompió a un ángel,

_¿Por qué?_Solo de recordar esas palabras se me oprimía el corazón, _¿Por qué?_Repetían su labios, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan ciego, si hubiera aceptado lo que pasaba y no resistirme, mi pobre ángel fue una víctima inocente de ese estúpido, ella no era culpable, nadie lo era, él en busca de una venganza nos destrozó la vida y mato el alma dulce de mi niña, ¿porque ella tuvo que sufrir toda esa mierda? ¿Porque no simplemente se fue contra mí? , quería vernos sufrir, el muy maldito se burló de ella y disfruto de cada una de nuestras penas, la trato como a una cualquiera, la humillo de la peor forma, mi sangre hervía solo de acordarme de ese estúpido

-Juntas por siempre- susurro Alice, Esme trataba de consolarla pero era imposible ni siquiera ella tenía la fuerza para hacerlo

-le falle, era mi mejor amiga y le falle – se lamentaba

-la deje en manos de ese… ese- fui a ella y la abrace –ya pequeña tus labios no tienen que pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito- Alice se veía tan vulnerable, Esme se sentía la peor madre, Rose no sabía qué hacer, si la conocía bien, justo ahora estaba planeando una muerte lenta para ese idiota y yo feliz le ayudaría a cumplir sus planes, porque al igual que ella y los demás lo único que nos impedía ir a darle caza a ese, era la vida que se estaba salvando en alguno de esos cuartos. Después de no sé cuánto apareció Eleazar, me levante de inmediato de mi asiento

-¿Cómo está?- mis nervios estaban a flor de piel

-tuvo una hemorragia interna además un brazo fracturado y serios golpes en todo el cuerpo, su estado es grave pero está fuera de peligro- no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, pero aun así me preocupaba lo lastimada que estaba, además de la gran duda que me carcomía desde que llegamos al hospital, tenía miedo de preguntar ¿y si mis miedos se volvían realidad?, dios ella no lo resistiría, solo de pensarlo se me hacía un nudo en la garganta y su corazón dolía, no quería ni pensar en como reaccionaria

-¿Cómo está el?- pregunte temeroso, por favor que todo esté bien, que todo esté bien, por favor no nos lo arrebaten

-tranquilo Edward, están bien- dijo sonriente – cuando la atendimos, también pensamos lo peor, pero no sufrió ningún daño, ambos están bien- y si antes estaba enojado con dios, ahora estaba dispuesto a ir a la iglesia, todos los putos días de mi existencia.

\- he de suponer que eres el padre- me pregunto, mi pecho se hincho de gusto, padre, que bien se escuchaban esa palabra, desde que me había enterado no pasaba un solo día en que no pensara como sería mi hijo ¿un galán como su progenitor o una dulce princesita como su madre?, iba a responderle pero una voz muy conocida se me adelanto.

-No- rugió –yo soy el padre-

Fue ahí donde lo perdí, la poca paciencia que tenia se fue al carajo, la sala de espera su hundió en un trágico silencio, Esme sostenía a una furiosa Alice, Emmet a Roselie, Carlisle y Jasper permanecían inmóviles, solo fue una fracción de segundo, en el que perdí contacto con la realidad – que rayos buscas aquí imbécil- Alice trataba de soltarse de Esme y abalanzarse sobre el –vine a ver a mi mujer y mi hijo- contesto arrogante, y eso fue lo último que necesite, todo paso demasiado rápido, con las manos hechas puño me acerque a él.

_¿Por qué? _ Susurraba entre lágrimas, porque ella, porque la lastimo de esta manera. Me cobraría cada lágrima, cada gota de vida derramada, la sonrisa perdida, pagaría todo el daño que causo.

" _ESTO es para mí la familia "_

"_esto es por sus lágrimas"_

"_por las noches en vela"_

" _ESTO es para mí hermana "_

"_por mi hijo"_

"_esto es por mi Bella"_

Y siquiera darme cuenta mi puño se impactó de lleno en su cara, tirando al suelo, sonreí al ver la sangre salir de su boca, con todo el odio que pude tener lo mire

–que mierda haces aquí-

**Hola**

**este es el primer fic que escribo **

**la historia la tenia en mente desde hace mucho y hoy porfió me atreví a publicarla espero les guste mucho y dejen muchos review para saber que piensas de la historia**

**bueno nos leemos luego **

**bye **


	2. Ángel de la guardia

**Antes que nada, los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con los personajes**

**BPOV**

Me sentía tan frustrada, ultímate no me encuentro del mejor animo así que ese día decidí quedarme encerrada en mi casa, aun no podía creer que nadie hubiera llamado ¿no se supone que los amigos se llaman?

"_eso es cuando les importas"_

Trate de no hacerle caso a esa estúpida vocecita, ellos me querían y el que ahora no hablemos como antes no significaba que dejaron de ser mis amigos, sabía que gran parte de nuestro distanciamiento fue mi culpa, Antes hacíamos todo juntos, habíamos quedado en la misma universidad, íbamos a vivir en el mismo edificio pero cuando ocurrió el accidente de mis padres me aleje de todo, ellos trataron de ayudarme pero en ese momento yo necesitaba estar sola, era un especie de zombie andante, me volví más torpe si es que eso es posible, en fin cuando me di cuenta de todo ya era demasiado tarde ellos siguieron sus planes sin mí, fue hasta que Esme me obligo a salir de forks que regrese a la realidad, para ese entonces el departamento en el que iba a vivir se había ocupado, conseguí uno al lado del de ellos, entre a la escuela en el segundo semestre, pero ya nada era igual, los chicos ni se enteraron cuando entre a la escuela, tampoco me hablaban, me entere por terceros que Emmet, Jasper y Edward eran parte del equipo de futbol Americano del instituto y como era de esperar Rose y Alice eran animadoras. Todos eran populares, no es que me extrañe ellos siempre lo fueron, yo en cambio desde que entre pase desapercibida, nadie me noto y mucho menos imaginaba que yo los conociera, me alegraba por ellos, pero dolía saber que me habían cambiado, Alice ahora tenía nuevas amigas, con las que podía ir de compras todos los días y jugar a las barbies, mi Edward era otra cosa _"mío"_ que absurdo se escuchaba, él nunca lo fue, él estaba feliz con... con su novia, la perfecta Tanya Denali, capitana de las porristas, la mejor amiga de Alice y la que ocupaba el corazón de mi mejor amigo, ella tomo mi lugar, por así decirlo, me lastimaba demasiado verlos tan felices y también me sentía una maldita ¿debería estar feliz por ellos? Porque no lo estaba entonces. Llame al celular de Alice, 1, 2 ,3 al tercer intento contesto.

-quien habla- dijo una voz fastidiada

-Hola Alice soy bella , -

-estoy ocupada- dijo y corto, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de llorar, de seguro si estaba ocupada la universidad absorbía demasiado de su tiempo

"_sigue engañándote" _

Estúpida vos, salí de mi casa; si me quedaba más tiempo encerrada me volvería loca, justo antes de salir la señora cope me llamo

-Bella-

-hola señora cope- ella me sonrió –que bueno que te veo, el cartero se equivocó y dejo esto es para los Cullen- apunto a la caja en su escritorio

-podrías llevársela, es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tu los conoces- me pido, no me pude negar, primero porque así podría ir a verlo y segundo porque le tenía mucho cariño a la señora cope -claro iré ahora mismo- tome la caja y me dirigí a su edificio, ya en el lobby pregunte por ellos, el encargado ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia

-viene a dejar esto a los Cullen- el me miro molesto –y a mí que- no me gustaba su actitud

-puedo pasar a entregarlo- él se levantó de golpe –me da lo mismo, solo sal de mi vista- no tenía que decírmelo dos veces, ese tipo era tan mal educado, al llegar a su depa, me temblaban las manos, toque 2 veces antes de que Alice me abriera, seguía igual que siempre, con el cabello apuntando a todas direcciones

-Isabella que haces aquí- ok eso se sintió feo ella nunca me llamaba así

-dejaron para ustedes esto por error en mi edificio, solo vine a dejarlo-

\- haha okk gracias- me quito la caja de las manos –pudiste dejarla abajo- iba a cerrar la puerta –y como están- ella me miro con fastidio

-bien, Isabella estoy ocupada-

-Ali ¿quién es?- escuche decir a alguien, si no me equivocaba era Jessica –No es nadie Jess, ya voy- y me cerró la puerta en la cara, no tengo idea de cómo salí de ahí sin llorar, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Desde cuando no soy nadie

"_desde siempre" _ya cállate, genial lo que me faltaba hablar conmigo misma, no merecía la pena sentirme mal, tenía que salir de ahí, iba tan ocupada en mis pensamientos que sin querer choque con algo, por instinto me cubrí la cabeza pero el golpe no llego, abrí los ojos para ver porque no caí al suelo y ante mi aparecieron un par de esmeralda que me miraban con preocupación, mi Edward me tenía en sus brazos –Isabella ¿Qué haces aquí?- y ahí se acabó el encanto, él tampoco me llamaba Bella, me separe bruscamente de el

-vine a dejar un paquete extraviado- el me miro de arriba abajo, mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas –ha que bien, oye no te gustaría ir al cine conmigo- no sé qué fue, si su propuesta o solo el hecho de verlo, pero esto era lo mejor que me había pasado en mucho tiempo –claro, pero nada de terror- él sonrió, nos fuimos juntos en su auto, hace tanto que no pasábamos un tiempo juntos, el viaje se fue entre bromas y risas, cuando llegamos al cine, él fue a comprar las palomitas y yo fui por las entradas, no había muchas personas así que no me tomo más de 5 minutos, pero al parecer tarde horas porque al llegar me encontré a Edward con Tanya, besándose, bueno eso es poco, ellos se estaban tragando mutuamente, me acerque lo más despacio lo suficiente como para que Edward notara mi presencia y se separaran, ella lo tenía fuertemente abrazado

-hola Tanya- la salude, -mmm ya tengo las entradas- trate de sonar calmada

-Isabella, no te importa que Tanya nos acompaña- ella me miro con suficiencia, le encantaba hacerme sentir inferior y Edward no se daba cuenta, bueno no podía reclamarle pues no éramos nada, al parecer ni siquiera amigos, entramos a la sala, la película parecía interesante, lástima que no podía disfrutarla pues mi querido amigo y su noviecita se estaban comiendo vivos a mi lado , no pude seguir, ni siquiera había pasado media película cuando me salí , me sentía tan estúpida por creer que significaba algo para él, que quería arreglar las cosas, y que hace a la primera se larga con su estúpida pelo-mal-teñido, claro, si por algo tenía que ser hombre, un estúpido hombre dominado por las hormonas que en cuanto le muestran un par de senos siliconados va tras ellos, sentí mis mejillas mojarse y la garganta me quemaba

"_nunca podría olvidarte"_

Maldito mentiroso, prometió estar conmigo, el, que se decía mi mejor amigo, no se acordó, lo odiaba, odiaba ser invisible para el, odiaba amarlo y odiaba no poder enojarme con él.

Alguien arriba de seguro se divertía conmigo, ¿era un especie de karma?, un ruido llamo su atención, volviendo a la realidad, no conocía el lugar ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, me empecé a preocupar, escuche pasos tras de mí, esto no me podía estarme pasando a mi, tome mi celular y llame a la única persona que podía ayudarme en estos casos

"_el número que usted marco no existe o fue cancelado, gracias"_

No, no, no, volví a marca y paso lo mismo, yo lo mato, si salgo de esta lo mato, apresure el paso, escuche como me llamaban bueno, no por creerme, pero creo que lo que salía de sus bocas era para llamar mi atención, camina, camina, me repetí pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia, caí al suelo, me levante lo más rápido que pude , pero le dio tiempo a uno de ellos de tomar mi brazo.

-a dónde vas nena- dijo con aliento al cólico, me pego a la pared de algún edifico, estaba oscuro pero podía ver claramente a cuatro hombres detrás de el

-suéltenme- pedí, los hombres solo se rieron –suélteme- grite uno de los hombres tomo mi cuello, impidiéndome respirar, trate de soltarme, no quería morir así,

-suéltenla- escuche decir alguien, lo suficiente para que el hombre me soltara, caí al suelo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, escuche ruidos pero mi vista estaba distorsionada, era mi oportunidad de salir corriendo, pero no estaba en condiciones además tenía miedo de la persona que me había defendido ¿Qué estaba pasando? trate de levantarme pero caí de nuevo, fue ahí cuando unos brazos me sostuvieron.

-estas bien- pregunto una voz suave, no podía hablar, así que asentí

-bien, vamos antes de que se despierten- al mirar a donde me indicaba, vi a los cuatro hombres tirados, el desconocido me jalo y llevo a la luz, yo me sentía completamente desorientada, tome varias respiraciones para aclarar mi mente

-Ya estas mejor- pregunto el desconocido

-sí, gracias- el tomo mi cara y me obligo a mirarlo.

Cuando lo vi, algo se removió en mi estómago, él era tan lindo,

"_un ángel"_ dijo mi mente

Y no estaba equivocada, el era tan atractivo, bueno atractivo es poco, él estaba….. Contrólate Bella, al parecer se me despertaron unas hormonas y como no si el chico era guapísimo, su cabello era negro y le llegaba arriba de los hombros, parecía muy sedoso, mandíbula cuadrada con una sexi barba de candado, perfil griego, un cuerpo que parecía muy bien trabajado, aunque no en exceso, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, un par de pozas plateadas que me miraban intensamente, entonces recordé que aún tenía las manos en mi rostro, me sonroje violentamente, dios debe creer que estoy loca, el me miro extrañado.

-debes comer algo- dijo antes de llevarme a quien sabe donde

-¿Qué?- osea, estaba diciendo que debía irme a cenar o me estaba invitando a cenar, aunque creo que es más probable la primera opción

\- necesitas comer, de seguro aun estas en shock, una persona normal estaría histérica, pero tú-

-algo anda mal conmigo- el me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas, me observo y luego comenzó a reír

-eres todo un caso- se burló -conozco un lugar cerca de aquí, porque no vamos, tengo miedo de que entres en pánico en cualquier momento- era obvio que eso no iba a pasar, bueno eso creo, de todas formas fui con el, el lugar era hermoso, muy intimo, decorado con velas aromáticas y esferas de papel en el techo, parecía el típico lugar a donde iban los novio ¿Edward y Tanya conocerían este lugar?, ok pensamiento peligroso, no valía la pena acordarse de ellos.

\- y cual es nombre, si se puedo saber- me pregunto mi salvador

-Isabella, pero mis amigos me dicen bella o al menos lo hacían antes- dije con tristeza ¿yo dije que? - oh lo siento, eso sonó muy deprimente, cómo te llamas tu- dije tratando de cambiar el tema

-Anthony, pero no me digas tony por favor- pido en tono de súplica, su comentario me hizo sonreír, pasamos toda la cena entre charlas y risas, me la pase muy bien con él, ojala y lo volviera a ver algún día, íbamos caminado sin rumbo por las calles, no se que me llevo a contarle lo ocurrido con Edward, no quería abrumarlo con mis cosas, pero el insistió en que debía contarlo.

-sin ofender- medito un momento –no, si quiero ofenderlo, tu amigo es un completo imbécil- dijo con enojo

-sé que no estuvo bien, pero yo no tenía que salirme del cine- el me miro sorprendido

\- no trates de defenderlo, él te invito, se supone que es tu amigo y a la primera se olvida de ti por andar de caliente, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Bella, yo jamás te dejaría olvidada por nadie- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, estábamos demasiado cerca, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, olía a menta y colonia. Algo decía que me alejara, que estaba pasando la línea pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, cerré los ojos esperando lo que fuera que viniera, cuando la canción de it's my life comenzó a sonar

-chica ruda- dijo Anthony con burla, yo le di un golpe suave y conteste la llamada

-Hola-

-¿Bella?- pregunto una vos que conocía de memoria

-Esme, llamaste- le dije con emoción

-como crees que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños hermosa- me dijo maternalmente –y como estas, ¿Cómo se portan mis hijos contigo?- bien ya sabes uno es un imbécil y la otra me trata como basura, todos unos angelitos.

-bien, la verdad todo va genial aquí-

-¿segura? No te oyes muy convencida-

-si segura, todo está bien aquí ¿en donde están?- les pregunte, no quería tratar el tema de sus angelitos

-pues ahora estamos en áfrica, haha lo olvidaba Carlisle te manda saludos y dice que feliz cumpleaños, bueno nena me despido que se me acaba el tiempo-

-si Esme, yo también los quiero, regresen pronto- les pedí, los extrañaba demasiado, eran como mis padres

-si cariño, pronto nos veremos cuitada mucho, adiós-

-adiós- corte la llamada, me voltee para encontrarme a Anthony con el rostro serio

-pasa algo- pregunte sin saber porque tenía esa cara

\- si que es idiota- dijo enojado

-de que hablas-

-de tu amiguito, ¿Cómo te dejo en tu cumpleaños?, ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?- ok una cosa es saberlo, otra muy distinta era que lo dijeran y dolía, dolía como nunca pensé

-ha eso- dije con voz triste, baje la mirada para que no notara que mis ojos se humedecían, pero el me tomo el rostro para que lo mirara, ya no estaba molesto

-bueno que te parece si compongo lo que queda de tu cumpleaños- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿de qué hablas?- estaba perdida,

-solo sígueme- me arrastro a no sé dónde y me dio un casco ¿Qué rayos?, estábamos ante una motocicleta, el se montó en ella, yo lo mire con duda

-nunca te has subido a una- más que pregunta era una afirmación

-mi padre era policía, no tenía una buena imagen sobre las motos, - le conteste

-entonces hay que cambiar esa opinión, ¿Qué dices?- el me dedico una sonrisa matadora, se veía tan sexi montado de esa motocicleta, incitaba a … Bella, control, pareces una niña de 14 años y no de 19, pero era tan tentadora su propuesta, decidí no pensarlo me puse el casco.

-rompamos algunas reglas- el sonrió, en que me acababa de meter.

**Bueno, es te es el segundo cap. Espero les guste **

**Dejen comentarios :) **


	3. ¿sola? nuca mas

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos **

**BPOV**

Los amigos están para apoyarse incondicionalmente, en las buenas y las malas, se supone que eso es lo que hace un buen amigo.

Entonces ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, hace mucho prometimos ser amigos toda la vida, pero al parecer las promesas estaban vacías, por lo menos de su parte y la prueba era clara; yo estaba en forks, me encontraba a kilómetros del california, en una casa que ya no sentía mía, en el que había vivido una mentira feliz, en donde todo era perfecto.

Desde pequeña siempre fui rechazada por los niños de mi edad, me sentía en un lugar equivocado, los niños me odiaban porque no me gustaba jugar con ellos, a menudo me empujaban, o molestaban, nunca supe porque eran así conmigo, pero luego llegaron Alice y Edward, recuerdo que cuando los vi, los dos tenían la mirada triste, eran como un par de angelitos, yo estaba sentada en el parque cuando un niño me quito mi muñeca y comenzó a llamarme tonta, entonces de la nada apareció Edward, lo empujo y le quito mi muñeca, luego fue a donde yo estaba y me la entrego, me quito una lagrima que caía por mis mejillas

-las niñas bonitas no lloran- me dijo, Alice se volvió mi mejor amiga, un día después, cuando al entrar al salón de clases ella me abrazo con sus pequeños bracitos.

-tú serás mi mejor amiga- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano, desde entonces éramos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos juntos, no sé en qué momento comencé a sentir cosas por Edward, solo de la nada ya no era el niño tonto que me hacía reír, se volvió el niño de la linda sonrisa. Según yo nada nos podía separar, pero me equivoque, ya no formaba parte de su vida y me dolía demasiado como para seguir intentado, me bastaba suficiente con lo que paso en mi cumpleaños.

_Flashback_

-nos vemos luego Bella- dijo Anthony, mientras se alejaba en su moto, aun no me puedo creer lo que paso, no sé en qué momento le dije que sí, pero cuando me extendió un casco, algo en mí se despertó y de la nada me encontré sentada en la parte trasera, recorrimos las calles desiertas hasta llegar a un mercadillo ambulante, nunca había estado en esa zona y era en verdad pintoresco, me encanto desde que lo vi, había de todo, ropa hecha artesanalmente, accesorios, flores silvestres, el olor de la comida era exquisito. Anthony me llevo a todos los lugares que según él debía conocer por obligación, visitamos una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, todo era sumamente hermoso, pero llamo mi atención una caja de música, era circular, blanca con detalles dorados, que al abrirla mostraba a una linda bailarina de ballet de porcelana, sus facciones eran dulces y delicadas, no pude resistir la tentación de darle cuerda, la música salía suave mientras la muñeca giraba sobre sí misma.

-cuesta 100 dólares- me dijo una amable mujer, no podía pagarlo, era una lástima porque me había encantado, no tardamos mucho en ese lugar, fuimos a lo que parecía un espectáculo de marionetas humanas, al final terminamos sentados en el pasto de un parque desierto, contando historias o cosas de nuestra vida. El tiempo se nos fue y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las cinco de la mañana, no podía creer lo rápido que se fue el tiempo, el me dejo en mi casa y se fue, me quede embobada viendo cómo se iba alejando, hace mucho que no me divertía, me sentía feliz, Anthony era tan…tan dulce, me había salvado de esos tipos sin siquiera conocerme, me hizo pasar una noche increíble, en donde no me sentí triste, en donde ya no importo Edward y su novia, Alice y sus malos tratos, me sentí querida, volví a ser la misma Bella de siempre y todo fue gracias a él.

Me dirigí de lo más tranquila al mi edificio pero de la nada apareció un furioso Edward que me miraba con odio, instintivamente me aleje, nunca lo había visto así de molesto, atrás de él estaba Alice que me miraba con fastidio, ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? ¿No debería ser yo la que se enojara? Mí adorado idiota mejor conocido como Edward me dejo abandonada para ponerse a fajar con su estúpida pelo teñido, si, definitivamente era yo quien debería estar así, al borde de golpear con un bate de béisbol su preciado volvo y valla que tenía ganas de hacerlo, todo permaneció en silencio, me sentía como una condenada a muerte.

-Que tal- dije tratando de romper la tensión pero enseguida me arrepentí

-¿Qué tal? Es lo único que vas a decir-grito, decir que estaba enojado era poco-se puede saber en dónde has estado toda la puta noche Isabella- inútilmente busque una forma de escaparme -¿Qué no piensas decirme nada?- me dijo sacudiéndome, me estaba lastimando –suéltame Edward- pero él no parecía escucharme.

-eres una inconsciente Isabella- dijo Alice- Esme está muy preocupada por ti, pensando que algo te paso y tú feliz de la vida con quien sabe quién, eres una maldita egoísta no piensas en nadie más que en ti- me grito con todas sus fuerzas, me trague todas las lágrimas que tenía, no podía siquiera derramar una sola, no les daría el gusto

-contesta ¿en dónde estabas?- volvió a decir Edward, me aparte de golpe de su lado, no iba a permitir que arruinaran la noche tan perfecta que había tenido

\- que te importa, si les preocupa que Esme este preocupada, ya hable con ella – le dije para ambos dejaran de mirarme con odio

– y además no tengo que darles explicaciones de lo que haga o no, así que déjenme en paz-

-claro, que importa que todos estén preocupados por ti mientras tu estas en quién sabe dónde portándote como una prost..- no permití que siguiera, en un segundo el rostro de Edward se encontró de lado y una marca rojiza se empezó a ver en su mejilla, nunca le había puesto una mano encima, pero sus palabras hicieron demasiado daño.

\- si es lo que piensas de mi- le dije con la poca voz que me salía –no tenemos nada más que hablar- salí corriendo, si me quedaba hay ellos seguirían insultándome, su preocupación me lastimaba, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta de lo mucho que me dolían sus palabras?, nunca me habían tratado de esa manera, me sentía una basura aunque yo no tuviera la culpa, estaba harta de sentirme así, extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba a mis antiguos amigos, pero no podía cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo regresara a la normalidad, el dolor en mi pecho era demasiado intenso y yo ya no quería seguir sufriendo.

_Fin del flashback_

Toda esa semana me la pase entre lágrimas, llore por todo lo que había perdido, por los amigos que ya no tenia, por la familia que me fue arrebatada, llore por las miradas de odio que me daban mis compañeros (culpa de Tanya y sus amigas), llore por las personas que me amaban pero estaban demasiado lejos como para encerrarme en sus brazos protectores, me sentía tan miserable, mi cumpleaños fue el detonante para que me diera cuenta de la vida de mierda que llevaba, era tan patética.

Anthony, sonreí ante su recuerdo, fue solo una ilusión al aire, un suspiro de alegría momentáneo que hizo que creyera la mentira de que todo se arreglaría, que había algo bueno destinado para mí en el mundo, un sueño del que desperté demasiado rápido, pero aunque momentáneo fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y el recuerdo que me llevaría a la tumba.

Tome mis cosas mientras miraba por última vez la que un día fue mi casa, tome las llaves de mi amada camioneta, no me habían permitido llevármela a california, por lo que le pagaba a un viejo amigo de mi padre para que la cuidara, en cuanto metí las llaves lanzo un rugido mucho más intenso que el de costumbre, como despidiéndose de mí, mientras recorría las calles desiertas de forks, recordaba las cosas que había hecho antes de venir, las facturas de luz, agua, las cuotas del edificio estaban pagadas, había dejado completamente impecable el lugar, los libros, trastes y adornos de decoración estaban en cajas, mi ropa estaba en maletas, los muebles cubiertos por mantas, la nota explicativa estaba en mi recamara y el cheque con el dinero suficiente, todo estaba en orden, al menos por eso tampoco tendrían que preocuparse. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba estacionándome en la entrada del cementerio, al salir de mi camioneta el aire helado golpeo mi cara, camine siguiendo un camino imaginario entre las tumbas, sabía de memoria en donde estaban y como siempre el nudo en la garganta apareció al verlos, tenía tantos sentimientos, no sabía que decirles,

_**Charlie y Rene Swan**_

_**Padres amorosos, amigos fieles**_

_**Desde el cielo han de cuidar **_

_**al ángel que nos dejaron en su memoria**_

_**1976-2013**_

Posiblemente estaban molestos por mi decisión pero yo ya no podía más.

-lo siento mucho- les dije mientas limpiaba un poco su tumba y dejaba las flores que traía para ellos, -se que no es la mejor decisión y tienen todo el derecho de estar decepcionados de mí, por no aceptar la oportunidad de vivir que me dieron, pero es tan difícil- las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas – yo…yo no sé qué hacer, ya no pertenezco aquí, mi lugar es con ustedes, yo estaba destinada a morir con ustedes y ahora estoy condenada a esto que no es vida y ya no puedo, no soy fuerte, soy una cobarde que…que, por favor perdónenme- pedí atragantándome con las palabras, de mi bolso saque un frasquito de pastillas, había sido tan fácil conseguirlo – nos vemos en el cielo- les susurre- aunque lo más probable es que me valla al infierno- tome un puñado de pastillas, era hora de decirle adiós a todo,, de embarcarme en un sueño anhelado, dejar de sentir, era momento de….

-Bella- gire mi rostro para ver de dónde provenía esa vos, inconscientemente guarde las pastillas en mis bolsillos, lo que menos necesitaba era que se armara un escándalo antes de tiempo, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver al dueño de la voz, tan guapo como mi mente me lo recordaba, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, unas converse negras, playera blanca y camisa de cuero, lo único que le hacía falta era traer el cabellos lleno de gel en un peinado tipo Elvis, para parecerse a los chicos de vaselina, porque obvio la moto ya la tenía, le sonreí, nunca pensé volver a verlo y menos aquí

\- Anthony que haces aquí?-

"_bravo bella algo más original no se te pudo ocurrir" dijo la voz de mi cabeza la cual fue completamente ignorada_

-pues pasaba por el lugar y te vi, no estaba seguro de que fueras tu así que te seguí- se veía un poco avergonzado por ello – eso no sonó muy bien verdad, bueno no importa, no quería molestarte pero quería asegurarme que eras tu y que hacer aqu….- dejo la palabra al aire al mirar la tumba

\- yo lo siento no quise importunar- me dijo algo triste – no hay problema- le asegure –de todas formas me sentía demasiado sola- él se puso al lado mío

-son tus padres- mas que pregunta era una afirmación, las palabras no salían de mi boca como para contestarle –es una hermosa inscripción, te amaban mucho y tú a ellos verdad- quise decirle que si, que eran los mejores padres del mundo, quise contarle de todos los momento que pasamos juntos pero nada salía, el dolor crecía, nunca podría tenerlos a mi lado de nuevo, Anthony como comprendiendo lo que pasaba me abrazo y yo me aferre a él como a un salvavidas, era lo que necesitaban, dejar de sentirme sola, él me estaba dando el consuelo que por tanto tiempo desee

-los extraño tanto- le dije entre lágrimas, el seguía sosteniéndome dándome palabras de aliento, lloraba como nunca me permití hacerlo, mis manos se encontraban completamente incrustadas en su camisa, a él no le importaba, seguía consolándome – ya pasara nena- dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda en un intento por calmarme –me siento tan sola Anthony, quiero dejar de sentirme así- era la primera vez que le decía aquello a alguien –no estás sola- me susurro –yo estaré a tu lado-

-nunca me dejaras- le pregunte mirándome a los ojos

-jamás, siempre te protegeré- me dijo completamente decidido, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, no tenía sentido que el dijera eso, era un desconocido, no sabía nada de él y aun así era la única persona que estaba a mi lado en este momento, la que con dos encuentros me había hecho sentir viva, el estaba conmigo pero ¿Por qué?

-porque ahora eres lo más importante en mi vida- y sin siquiera preverlo junto nuestros labios, me beso y yo le correspondí, ya no importo nada, no me importo que fuera un completo desconocido, que posiblemente estaba yendo en contra de mis principios, dejo de importar si decepcionaba a alguien, solo éramos él y yo, me sentía tan dichosa, Anthony era lo mejor que me había pasado, tal vez suene egoísta pero Él era mi Salvavidas, lo que me mantenía a flote y yo no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun no podía creer que todo estuviera saliendo a la perfección, esto sería tan divertido, moría de ganas de ver la cara de ese estúpido pero tenía que ser paciente todo saldrá como lo planee, me serví una copa de whisky – amor ven a la cama- me pidió una voz melosa, no le preste atención, seguí disfrutando de mi bebida ya había revisado las carpetas que tenía en mi escritorio, todo lo que necesitaba se encontraba allí , las piezas estaban puestas unos pequeños detalles y listo, que inicie el juego.

pobre Isabella, tan frágil, sola y tan estúpida, sonreí, al parecer mami y papi no le dijeron que era malo hablar con extraños, que mal ahora ya era tarde .

-deberías sentir remordimiento- escuche decir de mi nana

-si debería, lástima que no lo siento- dije dándole un trago a mi bebida –debes detenerte, tú no eres así, lastimaras a un inocente- me volvió a decir

-nana por favor sal de aquí no quiero faltarte al respeto- ella me miro reprobatoriamente pero se fue, dejándome al fin solo, odiaba que tratara de hacerme sentir culpable pero no iba a arruinar mi felicidad, volví a ver el rostro de Isabella, "muy pronto" solo un poco mas

\- Alice, Edward espero que tengan pañuelos suficientes- sonreí –porque su agonía interminable -

**Hola aquí está el tercer capítulo, la cosa se pone interesante que pasara con Bella, Edward es un tonto pero que está pasando realmente.**

**Dejen comentarios, hahaha por cierto esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero es algo que quiero decirles porque estoy muy feliz, gane un concurso (nivel escuela) de escritores juveniles categoría cuento, ahora me voy a estatales y aunque voy a andar un poco ocupada siempre me abriré espacio para actualizar, bueno nos leemos pronto bye :) **


	4. ¿salvación?

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos **

**BPOV**

-estas mejor- pregunto al separarse, yo aún no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no era mi primer beso, pero fue tan abrumador y se sintió tan cálido, además de inesperado, mi parte racional me gritaba que estaba loca mientras la yo atrevida hacia una fiesta, el seguía mirándome esperando una respuesta, asentí, esta vez fui yo la que lo abrazo y me deje rodear por el dulce olor que desprendía, por primera vez en mucho siento me maraville con la sensación de calor de otro cuerpo ¿es de locos extrañar el contacto con una persona? Eso ahora no tenía importancia.

-gracias por estar aquí- le dije desde el interior de pecho

-fue una suerte encontrarte, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- nos soltamos, inmediatamente extrañe su presencia, él me sonrió

-así que esta eres tu- lo mire mal

-¿a qué te refieres?- tomo mis manos

\- cuando te vi por primera vez, tenías una mirada apagada, hoy se porque-

-tan obvia soy- Anthony jugaba con mis dedos, me hacía cosquillas.

-no eres obvia-

-¿entonces?-

-entonces, me acompañaras- se puso de pie y me extendió su mano, lo mire indecisa

-no lo sé, mis padres me enseñaron a no irme con desconocidos-

-no soy ningún desconocido, Anthony- se señaló - tu Bella, vez, nos conocemos- no estaba segura, hasta hace un momento estaba dispuesta a acabar con todo, él no podía hacerme cambiar de opinión, después de hoy no volvería a verlo, estaría igual de destruida que siempre, "_déjalo ir"_ gritaba mi mente, yo ya había decidido, yo lo había hecho

-no hagas esto- pidió– no me alejes

\- ni siquiera me conoces- cuestione

-quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo si no me dejas, vamos- no espero respuesta, me levanto del suelo y casi me cargo hasta el estacionamiento.

-así acostumbras a tratar a las personas- le pregunte mientras me ponía detrás de su adorada moto ¿Qué tan linda se vería estampada contra un árbol?

-solo a las personas que me importar- oh gracias casco, de no ser por el "Toni" como cariñosamente he decidido llamarlo, me habría visto convertida en un tomate, condujo solo un par de minutos, tarde un poco en ubicarme, nos encontrábamos en una playa, el cielo por lo regular gris, dejaba ver un pequeño círculo de luz, como una laguna naranja con manchas moradas y rosas mientras las olas se movían en un vaivén silencioso y a pesar de que en forks siempre llueve, hay era cálido, un oasis inverso, el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y las gaviotas se alejaban haciendo figuras en el aire.

-es hermoso- susurre, no escuche respuesta, antes de que siquiera volteara me encontré en los brazos de Anthony.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- no me contesto, seguía caminado hacia el agua, no necesitaba se una genio para saber que se proponía

-Anthony, ni se te ocurra- exigí, no me escucho se fue adentrando en el mar, me aferre lo más fuerte que pude a su camisa –hablo en serio ni se te ocurra ….. ahahhaa-

. . . . . . . . .

1 hora, una tacleada y una pelea de arena después, nos encontrábamos alrededor de una fogata que Anthony amablemente encendió para que no me resfriara, claro después de todo era su culpa que casi me diera hipotermia.

-lo siento- seguía repitiendo cada vez que me miraba, debía verme terrible

-no hay problema, supongo- ambos estábamos al lado del fuego, él jugaba con mis dedos de nuevo.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-mi madre decía que el mar se llevaba las penas y purificaba el alma- - sonreí, su gesto era noble pero yo necesitaba más que eso, el agua no puede llevarse tus pensamientos

-es un lindo detalle- dije tratando de levantarme, ya era hora de regresas a la realidad

-Bella no puedo ayudarte si tu no me dejas-

-yo no quiero que me ayuden- conteste, ambos nos quedamos inmóviles, viendo las figuras que se formaban en el fuego

-sé que es demasiado doloroso, y te culpas por no estar con ellos- dijo en su susurro- te preguntas si estabas en sus pensamientos cuando se fueron, luego llega la rabia de no haber podido evitar nada, llegan las palabras que no se dijeron nunca, entonces te sientes culpable de vivir, y odias disfrutar algo que ellos ya no pueden, a todos les dices que estas bien porque nadie puede comprender tu dolor y no serviría de nada explicarles-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunte confusa, sus palabras habían llegado muy profundo, entonces comprendí, que ambos teníamos la misma pena, al ver sus ojos me vi reflejada, mostraba un dolor tan profundo idéntico al que veía todos los días en el espejo

-mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño – dijo viendo a la nada, el ambiente volvió a quedar en silencio, solo las olas acompañaban nuestros pensamientos, ¿Qué podía decirle sin sonar impertinente? El conocía aquel dolor, la imagen que me encontré, no es la misma del joven alegre que siempre me daba una sonrisa, ¿era acaso una máscara igual a la mía? Las heridas sanan con el tiempo, pero no estaba segura que eso ocurriera con las del alma, sanar completamente me parecía imposible y a la vez se abría ante mí un nuevo camino, seguir adelante, sonaba tan fácil pero ¿realmente lo era?, finalmente decidí romper aquel silencio

\- Anthony- el no respondió

-¿cómo me quito este dolor?-

-no puedes, no importa cuánto pase, siempre estará hay- respondió

-entonces ¿Qué hago?-

-aprender a vivir con el- me envolvió con su cuerpo, nos quedamos así, abrazados, mirando al fuego, nuestras manos unidas mientras jugaba con mis dedos, juntos, nadie más, volví a sentir esa paz que tanto tiempo perdí, ¿sería posible? las palabras de Anthony habían quedado en lo más profundo de mi ser "aprender a vivir con el dolor" que tan cierto podría ser volver a respirar sin sentir ardor.

. . . . .

_en Algún lugar de Londres ..._

Thomas se encontraba en su estudio, sentado frente a un tablero de ajedrez, este apenas tenía 3 piezas movidas, una llamada era lo único que necesitaba.

Una mujer muy hermosa se encontraba acostada en el sofá blanco, su pequeño camisón dejaba al descubierto sus senos y sus piernas bien torneadas, miraba con aburrimiento a joven sentado

"siempre lo mismo"

Pensó, pero total que más le daba, mientras él estuviera con ella, nada importaba, incluso le divertían sus juegos, sin embargo durante las últimas semanas había estado actuando tan distante y ya se estaba hartando de aquella situación. Se levantó del sofá, camino hacia el moviendo sus caderas de forma provocativa esperando llamar su atención con el sonido de sus tacones, no función, bufo ante ello, era hermosa y odiaba que no le prestaran atención, se sentó en sus piernas, comenzó a besarle de manera provocativa pero tampoco tuvo resultado, aquel joven seguía demasiado ocupado mirando el tablero de ajedrez

-se puede saber que te está pasando?- presunto molesta

\- nada que te importe Kate-

-claro que me importa, me siento un maldito mueble-

\- pues esa es tu función- la joven se puso roja de ira –eres un maldito- trato de darle una bofetada, pero él fue más rápido, tomado la mano de la joven

\- ten cuidado con lo que haces, recuerda que mi paciencia es muy poca- dijo soltándola

\- y tú quien te crees que eres para tratarme así-

-soy yo y eso es suficiente, que tú sigas aquí es diferente-

-no me voy porque me necesitas- el joven comenzó a reír de manera casi psicópata, lo que hizo que la rubia se enojara más todavía, se levantó de su regazo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero él la detuvo

-era broma querida- ella sonrió con petulancia –esto te costara más que una disculpa-dijo la joven con fingido enojo, el sonrió, abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un pequeño estuche

-qué te parece esto como muestra de mi arrepentimiento- susurro mientras besaba su cuello, Kate abrió el estuche encontrando un hermoso brazalete de perlas

-oh por dios, es hermoso, gracias amor- dijo completamente excitada con aquel presente

\- ve y alístate, iremos a cenar a tu restaurante favorito- ella lo miro maravillada

-es enserio-

-claro, este precioso brazalete debe ir a dar una vuelta- no espero más explicaciones, Kate salió completamente feliz del despacho, aun admirando el brazalete

al oír cerrar la puerta, el joven dio un suspiro de cansancio, rayos, en qué momento se cruzó en su camino, era guapa, no lo negaba pero tanto tinte le había fundido el cerebro, claro tampoco era estúpido para hacerla enojar, eso arruinaría todo, ella sabía demasiado, le dio un trago a su bebida, sintiendo el ardor tan familiar en la garganta, seguía pendiente del teléfono

"En cualquier momento" se dijo, pasaban los minutos, el seguía en su sitio, esperando, hasta que por fin sonó

-habla Thomas- dijo en tono frio

-señor- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea - todo esta listo- dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea, el sonrío

-gracias, es todo lo que quería saber- colgó, una impecable sonrisa se instaló en sus labios

"falta poco" dijo triunfante, la cuarta pieza se había movido.

**hi! a todas, siento la demora pero aquí esta el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste :D**

**por cierto entren a mi pag. de Face, no tiene nada que ver con FanFic pero se que les gustara, apenas estoy empezando y me gustara mucho que le dieran like, se llama CYAY **

/pages/CYAY/646869965384926?ref=bookmarks


	5. el viento

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

**NOTA: actualizare pronto,solo le agregue a este capitulo un poco mas de drama, para que entiendan la depresión de bella y comprendan mejor el próximo capitulo que por cierto sera desde el punto de vista de Edward que ya se estaba tardando en aparecer, bueno espero que lo disfruten nos leemos pronto :D **

El viento… siempre ha de llevarse las penas

Mis padres siempre decían que todo ocurre por una razón, cuando se fueron, encontré aquellas palabras vacías, ni siquiera puedo describir el agujero que se instaló en mi pecho, pase horas postrada en mi cama, llorando hasta perder el sentido, no importaba nada, cuanto hiciera, así me ganara un Novel, ellos no estarían conmigo. Los días pasaban sin importarme, hundida en aquel abismo, sola muriéndome con mis recuerdos ¿alguien pudo ayudarme? Posiblemente, pero cerré toda entrada a mi alma, en se momento me concentre tanto en mi dolor que ni siquiera note que otros más sufrían, yo perdí a mis padres, Esme perdió a su casi hermana y forks perdió al mejor policía que nunca jamás volverían a tener.

Todos amaban a mis padres, y sin ellos el pueblo gris se oscureció más si es que es posible. Mis excompañeros se fueron a formar sus nuevas vidas, llenos de sueños y aquellos sin aspiraciones se resignaron a seguir el curso del destino en aquel pueblito, obviamente todos esperaban que fuera de las primeras en salir, después de todo había heredado el entusiasmo de Rene por conocer el mundo ¿Por qué quedarme? Nadie lo entendió, ni siquiera él, tampoco se molestó en encontrar una respuesta, simplemente se fue, no lo culpo, tenía cosas más importantes de que ocuparse, él tenía que seguir adelante.

Alice, bueno ella simplemente olvido todo, por mucho tiempo me pregunté que nos pasó, ahora ya no me importa en lo absoluto. A través de mi ventana vi partir a todos los que alguna vez significaron algo para mí, el sobre con mi aceptación seguía en la mesa, lo recibí al llegar del cementerio, me pareció la broma más estúpida del mundo, un insulto, era lo que tanto tiempo esperé, sin embargo al leerla no me dio ningún alivio, me aterro la idea de irme, todos buscan olvidar los malos recuerdos, empezar de nuevo, yo quería retenerlo porque en forks se encontraba todo lo que un día ame aunque solo fueran eso, recuerdos. nada importo, ni las suplicas de Esme, ni las palabras de Carlisle, nadie pudo hacerme cambiar de opinión, me sentía tan destruida, frágil, no salía, apenas y comía algo más que sopa instantánea, las pocas veces que visite el pueblo lo hice lo más rápido posible , no necesitaba las miradas de lástima que me daban.

"_pobrecita" _escuche decir a tantos _"debe ser muy duro perder a sus padres" _todos aquellos pensamientos me seguían, su lastima me asqueaba y su hipocresía me tenía harta, todos preguntándome

-como te encuentras-

-estás bien-

-eres muy fuerte- las mismas palabras, dichas un millón de veces, perdieron el significado , solo sonreía, ignoraba, olvidaba, me encerraba en mi mundo en donde todavía era feliz, el cementerio se volvió mi segundo hogar, antes me aterraba pero después se volvió el lugar más hermoso que haya visto, la paz era tan serena, nadie molesta a los muertos y en ese entonces así me sentía, muerta.

Esme tuvo que llegar a mí, siempre la visitaba para asegúrale que me encontraba bien, que solo me tomaría un año sabático para reflexionar que hacer con mi vida, pero ella no me creyó del todo, ellos fueron de los únicos que no creyeron mis mentiras, me sacaron de donde me encontraba, aunque en el proceso se perdió mi puerta, era un despojo humano, mas flaca que nunca, mi cara antes alegre se encontraba marcada por dos grandes ojeras, mis ojos estaban vacíos, toda yo era un cadáver.

Tomo mucho tiempo "restaurarme" aunque yo prefiero llamarle "aprender a mentir" me dedique a sanar físicamente, aunque por dentro me estaba comiendo viva, aprenda a callar los gritos de mis pesadillas, a ocultar mis ojeras a base de remedios de internet, logre volver a ser la yo perdida, volví a sonreír, al final decidí que era hora de dejar todo atrás, me encontré inscrita en la universidad, gracias a mis buenas calificaciones y una entrevista por internet, antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba instalada en California, no fue en el apartamento que hace mucho escogí, ni tampoco compartía con nadie, no pase navidad con los culles con el pretexto de que necesitaba adaptarme, en parte era cierto, pero también era porque aún no estaba preparada para volver y tampoco tenía ganas de verlos, aun no era tiempo. Trate de ser fuerte, por mis padres, pero no pude, después de todo nada era cierto, yo veía la verdad a través de mis ojos que seguían tan opacos y nunca pensé que recobrarían el brillo que una persona ebria le quito.

trate de iniciar una nueva vida pero fracase, quise volver a ser la misma arreglar lo que deje de lado pero también era tarde, en 6 meses las personas pueden cambiar a tal grado de que te resultan irreconocibles, pero luego te das cuenta de que quien cambio eres tú y no ellos, entonces no hay nada que hacer, simplemente hacerte a un lado para no salir más lastimada, bueno la parte de alejarme no resulto tan bien, porque no quise resignarme a perderlos, pero después de lo de mi cumpleaños, comprendí que no puedo retener a un recuerdo, ellos avanzaron, yo tenía que tomar mi propio rumbo, así lo hice, mi tiempo termino el día que mis padres murieron, me salve pero yo no quería ser salvada, nadie lloraría ahora mi muerte, solo sería un recuerdo más que pronto perderían.

Anthony me salvo, se volvió la luz que tanto necesitaban, con el pude llorar, descargar todo el dolor que nunca me permití con nadie, ni siquiera con Edward que entonces era mi mejor amigo, el me dio el consuelo, los brazos que tanto espere, es el único al que me mostré tal como soy, una muñeca rota fueron sus palabras, una que el juro restaurar a tal punto que parecería nueva, yo no quería eso, no se que es lo que quiero, pero a su lado ya no duele, no siento que el nudo en la garganta se come mis entrañas, vuelvo a vivir, es cierto que no lo conozco ¿Qué importa? Las personas que creí conocer, las que supuestamente nunca me dejarían sola desaparecieron, ¿Por qué no confiar en el? Ya no tenia nada que perder, ya estaba completamente destruida ¿no?

-señorita Swan- al fijar la vista al frente me encontré con mi profesor de literatura

-¿si señor Morris?-

-podría prestar atención a las clases- me ruborice al verme descubierta, todos tenían los ojos puestos en mi

-claro, no volverá a pasar-

-eso espero- dijo con cansancio, como si la frase le saliera de forma natural, todos dejaron de verme y se concentraron en fingir prestar atención a la clase, por mi parte, me masaje el cuello Genial, tres llamadas de atención en un solo día, la clase termino después de una eternidad, tome mis cosas y me dispuse a salir lo más rápido que pude, Anthony me esperaba.

-señorita Swan- volvió a decir el profesor -puede quedarse un momento- aquello no pintaba nada bien arrastrando los pies me encamine a sus escritorio

-ocurre algo señor Morris?-

-claro que ocurre algo señorita Swan- con sus manos temblorosas por la edad, me entrego un par de hojas

-me puede explicar que significa esto- sin comprender a lo que se refería revise el contenido, era un ensayo o pretendía serlo, me recordó a los trabajos de secundaria que solía corregir para….. Bueno para nadie en específico, ya ni siquiera importa

-pues, no sé qué decir, supongo el dueño no es muy hábil para expresarse-

-eso pensé yo- exclamo -imagine mi sorpresa al saber que usted era la dueña de semejante aberración-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oye señorita Swan, este ensayo le pertenece a usted-

-pero es imposible- dije yo desconcertada

-eso mismo pensé, puesto que es una de las mejores alumnas que he tenido la suerte de enseñar – dijo con solemnidad

\- al ver esto, me ha dejado desconcertado ¿ocurre algo que le impida realizar sus tareas como es debido?-

Que podía decirle, busque en las hojas algo, lo que sea, que comprobara que aquel no era mi trabajo, porque yo jamás haría. . . . Anthony, claro ahora todo tenía sentido

-lo siento señor Morris fue una confusión, debí mandarle el trabajo equivocado, uno de mis compañeros me pidió ayuda a redactar su ensayo y olvide bórrarlo-

Busco en mi rostro un rastro de que mentía, el más mínimo detalle de seguro me habría valido alguna reprimenda, recordatorio: tener a Anthony a 500 metros de mis tareas, después de unos segundos que me parecieron eternos al fin su mirada se relajo

-lo dejare pasar por esta vez señorita Swan, envíeme en la tarde su ensayo original- se acomodó los lentes de botella – ya puede retirarse-

Sentí unas vibraciones en mi pantalón, de seguro ya se estaba preocupando, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida

-señorita Swan- volvió a decir el señor Morris cuando estaba en la puerta

-si profesor-

-dígale al dueño de este ensayo- dijo mostrándome las hojas – que no vuelva a tomar un lápiz en la vida-

Asentí y salí volando del aula, los pasillos se encontraban desiertos, mi charla con el señor Morris había durado menos de lo que pensé, el aparcamiento seguía concurrido, me cruce con más de una mirada de desprecio, otras de burla, trate de no prestarles atención, había oído todo lo que se decía de mí, desde siempre, Tanya se había encargado de darle publicidad a mi nombre, para todos solo era una pobre huérfana, alguien que robaba oxígeno, sus comentarios eran crueles, no sé qué hice para ganarme su odio después de todo está claro que Edward la ama a ella, y a mi…. Bueno tampoco sé lo que signifique para el o para Alice, es obvio que la amistad no era compartida ya ni siquiera vale preocuparme por ellos

"ya no importa"

Seguí caminando entre los coches, sin mirar a nadie, me sentía observada pero no me moleste en alzar la mirada , ya no me importaban pero aun dolía, esos sentimientos no se pueden borrar de la noche a la mañana como dijo Anthony solo queda aprender a vivir con el dolor, al final desaparecería, al final si dejaría de importar, deja atrás todo ese ruido, los coches, las risas, seguí en camino que siempre tomaba, no paso mucho antes de verlo recargado en su moto con aire engreído, en cuanto me vio sonrió, abrió sus brazos para recibirme, me deje envolver en su pecho, respire su perfume, no podía imaginarme en otro lugar que no fueran sus brazos, todo se sentía tan correcto con el

-que tal tu día- dijo después de depositar un beso en mis labios

\- mal-

\- y eso porque?-

-porque pienso en ti todo el día- le dije con un puchero – me han llamado la atención 3 veces en un solo día- el me miro como si le acabaran de decir la cosa más inverosímil del mundo

-pero si tú eres un ángel- sonrío con picardía – las malas amistades te llevan por el mal camino Swan-

-lo se masen, comienzo a pensar seriamente en borrar tu número de teléfono-

\- no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente- note un tono distinto en su voz, no le tome importancia

\- tardaste, creí que me habías dejado plantado- hizo un puchero sumamente tierno, le di un breve beso, el tomo el casco en sus manos y me lo puso

\- el señor Morris me ha pedido que me quede un momento- el termino de acomodarme el casco, me levanto para ponerme en la parte trasera de la motocicleta

-y que nos cuenta ese adorable viejecillo- pregunto

\- que eres el peor ensayista de la historia- escuche su risa por encima del sonido del motor

\- ha donde vamos- pregunte después de 15 minutos de camino

-es una sorpresa- dijo sin quitar la vista de la carretera

Nunca sabía que pasaba por su atolondrada cabecita todo con él era nuevo, distinto y único

Después de la conversación que tuvimos en la playa, separarnos fue imposible, algo ocurrió en el momento en el que me di cuenta de que ambos teníamos penas similares, fue una simpatía, la alegría de sentirme comprendida, él no se mostraba compasivo, no decía frases como:

"_te comprendo" "debe ser muy difícil para ti" "eres tan fuerte, yo no…" _

y un montón de estupideces que no sentían y que solo decían por cortesía, me enfurecía que trataran de hacerme hablar.

víboras ansiosas por una nueva dosis de veneno que repartir a otros, con sus lenguas llenas de falsedad, Tanya vino a mi mente pero eso era otro punto que no merece la pena tocar, gente como ella, esa clase de basura no merece hacerse con un espacio en tu cabeza, en fin él no era así, tampoco era el tipo que te decía o hacía sentir especial para meterse entre tus faldas, en mi caso pantalones, no buscaba ser mi héroe, era simplemente él, el que me hacia reír con cualquier estupidez, el que siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para mí, era más de lo que un día espere tener, quizá mi propia ángel personal que me enviaron porque la vida se dio cuenta que no podía seguir siendo una perra insensible conmigo,

-llegamos- escuche decirle, estábamos en mi edificio, eso indicaba una cosa, no iba a dormir en casa, subimos a mi departamento, por suerte no nos encontramos con la señora Cope, ella no dejaba de decirme

"_pero que encanto de novio tienes cariño"_ o _"hay mi niña ya era hora de que encontraras el amor" _

Y la peor de todas

"_usen protección, los niños son una bendición pero a su edad. . . . " _

No hay nada más vergonzoso que una abuelita hablando sobre tu vida sexual y peor si tu novio está presente, aún tengo pesadilla de sus relatos de amor con su difunto esposo, porque la señora Cope no conocía la vergüenza, lo único que le faltó decirnos fue la hora de la concepción de sus retoños, porque nos dijo hasta la posición y todo, de nuevo tendré pesadillas

Por suerte el lobby estaba desierto, suspire aliviada, llegamos a mi departamento sin contratiempo, parecíamos ninjas o algo por el estilo.

-creí que no lo lográbamos- dijo Anthony quitándose el sudor de la frente

-yo igual- me fui a la cocina -quieres algo-

-no sé, si me quieres consentir yo no me quejo-

lo escuche dejarse caer en el sofá, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que me hiciera compañía, era un gran cocinero, no preparamos algo muy elaborado paro no perder tiempo, en un descanso le envié el ensayo al señor Morris, no quería tener algún problema más con él, cuando la comida estuvo lista nos acomodamos en el sofá para disfrutar de algún programa que de seguro no veríamos, comimos tranquilos, entre risas, era una comida tan simple sin formalidades, cualquier persona que nos viera pensaría que tenemos la misma edad y es ahí en donde no entendía si él tenía el alma demasiado joven o yo la tenía demasiado vieja, pasamos un rato agradable en mi apartamento pero no se compara en nada al bajar de la motocicleta

-en donde estamos- nos encontrábamos en un especie de mirador la única luz que teníamos era el de las estrellas

-confías en mí-

-Claro-

bajamos por una pendiente y después caminamos como 20 minutos más antes de llegar a nuestro destino, el lugar era mágico por decir poco, una playa , las olas se mecían suavemente sobre la orilla, la arena era suave al tacto, Anthony me condujo al interior, tendió una manta en el suelo y nos acostamos a ver las estrellas,

-que hacemos aquí- el volteo a verme y sonrió

-hoy hay una lluvia de estrellas, te he traído al mejor lugar para apreciarlo- nunca había visto una lluvia de estrella

"_mentirosa" _

Cállate, le dije a mi mente, así debía ser esta era la primer lluvia de estrellas que he visto así quedara en mi memoria, esperamos un rato pero valió la pena, ver todas esa luces iluminar el cielo para luego desaparecían, era simplemente hermoso, antes de que comenzara Anthony y yo hablábamos sobre la improbabilidad de que un meteorito callera en la tierra y nosotros fuésemos los únicos sobrevivientes, lo sé absurdo pero amaba nuestras conversaciones sin sentido, fue en ese momento cuando vislumbre la primer estrella, Anthony no la vio pero yo sí,

"_que siempre estés en mi corazón" _susurre

Fue algo involuntario, como si al ver aquella estrella mi subconsciente hubiera pedido el deseo ¿Qué significaba? Se supone que debía saberlo, después de todo yo fui la que lo dijo

-¿dijiste algo amor? - pregunto Anthony

-no, nada- respondí, después de todo no era nada,

Fue la noche más mágica que he tenido, pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarme ¿a qué me refería cuando dije esas palabras? Porque algo debía significar, busqué la respuesta en mis recuerdos, pero no obtuve resultados, fue solo un reflejo, algo que yo quería o que tenía miedo de decir ¿acaso me refería a Anthony?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pocas cosas habían hecho cambiar sus planes al joven de mirada fría, en esos ojos nunca se veía la duda, un bloque de hielo, escucho decir en muchas ocasiones a sus empleados.

le molestaba, por supuesto que no, poco le importaba lo que esos inútiles pudieran decir, con que siguieran haciendo su trabajo moderadamente bien y le hicieran ganar tanto dinero como para llenar una piscina, le daba lo mismo si lo consideraban el mismo diablo. Río amargamente ante esa comparación, no, él no era el diablo, ese puesto estaba destinado a alguien más despreciable, al ser por el cual perdió la alegría que un día reflejaron sus ojos, ese maldito monstruo, su mano ejerció tal presión que causo que el vaso que sostenía se volviera pedazos

La sangre comenzó a bajar, aquel líquido no produjo nada en él, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, su mente seguía fija en las carpetas sobre su escritorio, todas tenían una fotografía del dueño de la información, el tablero de ajedrez se encontraba inmóvil, sin movimiento alguno desde hace 5 meses.

El sonido de un celular, el joven lo tomo sin siquiera mirar, ya sabía de quien se trataba

-todo está como lo pedí - pregunto sin el menor interés

\- señor, esto no tiene sentido- se escuchó al otro lado - lo que ha pedido me parece. . . . . . . . .

\- pregunte si todo está como lo pedí- dijo molesto, odiaba que no contestaran, escucho un suspiro

\- sí, todo es justamente lo que usted dijo- se escuchó la resignación en su voz

-señor, no quiero seguir con es. . . . .-

Colgó no estaba para lamentos, él era su jodido empleado y haría todo lo que le pedía, por algo le pagaba exageradamente bien.

Tomo uno de los folders, el que se había vuelto su obsesión en los últimos meses, observo la fotografía más reciente de aquella joven, se veía tan diferente a las anteriores, la había recibido el día anterior y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pocas cosas habían hecho al joven de mirada fría cambiar sus planes, hace medio año esa niña hizo replantearse todo el plan que por tantos años se construyó, el que día con día fue creciendo en su mente, una sola imagen basto, una en la que ni siquiera era la protagonista, para que todo lo mandara a la mierda y que da las cenizas de sus difuntas ideas, surgieran otras más brillantes, perfecta y también letales.

Movió de nuevo a su peón, La imagen de la joven castaña fue manchada por la sangre que de su mano salía, como el presagio de lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Sonrió con suficiencia, la primer pieza había caído.

**de seguro se andan preguntando ¿quien rayos es este tipo? no coman ansias pronto lo descubrirán, por el momento nos vamos tranquilo, el drama vendrá después, a los 20 Reviews actualizo jajajaja no es cierto en cuanto el capitulo este listo lo subo, por ahora solo agradesco a  
**

**Gavm, cavendano13 por sus primeros comentarios ya verán que pronto actualizo a los demás gracias por hacerme un espacio en su computadora para mis locas ideas y si no es mucho pedir sigan mi pagina en facebook (no tiene que ver con FanFiction pero igual dense una vuelta) es pequeña y apenas estoy empezando se llama CYAY, bien original , lo se, les dejo el link en mi perfil y nos leemos pronto :D**


	6. No me olvides

**los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

Imbécil... una palabra simple

Tan simple y fácil de usar, en este instante yo era el más grande de los imbéciles que pueda existir en la vida, así de simple, aun no puedo creer que lo mucho que puede cambiar tu vida por una sola acción, una vasta para que todo lo que tenías se valla a la mierda. Nunca te preguntas a donde te llevan tus acción, bueno las mías me llevaron a perderla.

No sueño, no pienso, no existo si no está a mi lado, no sé cómo he sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Mi vida era increíble, rayos era perfecta, creo que si preguntaban quién era el ser más feliz del planeta, yo habría levantado mi mano y habría gritado

"si, yo soy el hijo de puta más feliz de la tierra"

no newton, no Black, no, era yo, por el simple hecho de tenerla conmigo

_Yo tenía a mi Bella_

Si la tenía, en pasado, antes de que un maldito ebrio me la arrebatara, sí, porque cuando sus padres murieron Bella dejo de vivir

Ese día yo estaba ahí, fui yo el que recibió la llamada de mi padre, me toco llevarla de copiloto sin poder consolarla, fui yo el que la tomo en brazos mientras se desboronaba, fue hay en ese pasillo donde la perdí, nunca pude adivinar cuanto dolor le causaría perder a sus padres, estuve para ella tanto como me era posible, aun no concibo la forma tan drástica en la que cambio.

Desde cuando la amo, no tengo idea creo que desde el primer momento en que mis ojos la vieron, con ese vestido azul pastel, el cabello suelto, todo su rostro teñido de un adorable color rosa y los labios fruncidos, era la niña mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera me lo pensé cuando empuje al niño que la había hecho llorar, no solía ser violento pero ver sus hermosos ojos café llenos de lágrimas hizo que algo dentro de mi despertara, cunado recupere su muñeca y se la entregue, no hubo marcha atrás se volvió mi todo, la cura que tanto necesitaba no solo yo sino también Alice, ella nos ayudó sin siquiera enterarse, su sola presencia sano esas heridas de las que pensé jamás reponerme y me dolía tanto que cuando yo quise sanarla ella no lo permitió, me alejo, mejor dicho nos alejó a todos, se encerró de tal manera que a lo mucho lograba sacarle monosílabas, estuve a su lado tanto como me fue posible, pero todo había cambiado, ella apenas notaba mi presencia, antes de que todo ocurriera ella y yo no se había algo, lo sentía, que ella me correspondía, pero ya no tenía importancia, supongo que esa pare también murió, aun así estaban dispuesto a luchar por ella, pero el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía igual y yo permanecería a su lado hasta sanarla, aún recuerdo la discusión que tuve con Alice

_Flash back _

El día se encontraba gris, que raro en forks, pero bueno supongo que todo seguirá igual, la monotonía se había clavado tan dentro de mi que todo ya me parecía insulso, hoy sería igual a ayer, iría a verla y ella apenas notaria mi presencia, sería un observador silencioso de sus sufrimiento

Avente lo que tenía en las manos lejos esperando que se llevara mi frustración pero obviamente no funciono, bueno que más daba

Estaba terminado de ponerme mis converse cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, el cuarto se hundió en una completa calma demasiado raro en el duende que tenía por hermana

-buenos días duende- no contesto –verdad que hace un día precioso- la puerta se cerró violentamente

-creí que estabas en el entro comercias, ya sabes es sabado y hay rebajas-

…

-bueno yo tengo que salir así que nos vemos…

-NO- dijo con voz contenida, al ver su rostro, algo en mí se rompió, se veía tan frágil

-Alice-

-NO- volvió a decir, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus labios eran una línea recta

-Alice-

-dime que no es cierto Edward, dime que no es cierto l que quieres hacer-

-Alice ya lo decidí, es algo que no tiene vuelta atrás, hable con Esme y Carlisle-

-NO Edward – grito con desesperación -no puedes hacer esto, no por ella, no lo vale -

-ella lo vale Alice por ella haría cualquier cosa- su actitud ya comenzaba a molestarme

-pero no lo merece- gritó furiosa –no puedes dejar tus sueños, tus metas-

-mis metas están a su lado, entiéndelo ella es mi vida y haría cualquier cosa por ella –

-pero no merece-

\- PORQUE-

-porque no te ama- y esas palabras se hundieron tan profundo en mí que creí ahogarme, esa afirmación me descoloco, dolió demasiado

-no te ama-

\- tú no sabes nada- respondí a la defensiva

-lo se Edward, no te ama entiéndelo- cada silaba se clavaba en mi corazón y el dolor se intensificaba

\- no es cierto- el aire de la habitación era irrespirable, iba a salir pero ella me lo impidió, me sujeto fuertemente de los brazos

-no te ama- volvió a decir -estoy harta de verte así, destruyéndote solo por darle gusto a ella, estas a su lado desde que amanece y apenas nota tu presencia - me solté de golpe no podía seguir ahí quien era esta persona? ¿Dónde estaba mi dulce hermanita que siempre me apoyaba? Abrí la puerta furioso, ella estaba de espaldas a mí no se movían

\- no quiero perderé- susurro- eres lo único que tengo-

-ella me necesita-

-ambos sabemos que es mentira- no quise seguir escuchándola cerré la puerta con todas mis fuerzas no quería discutir mas pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a mis padres al pie de la escalera, la cara de Esme me desconcertó del todo y la Carlisle me confirmo mi peor temor

-no puede ser cierto ustedes no- les rogué, no podían hacerme esto

-creemos que es lo mejor- respondió Carlisle

-lo mejor para quien, me prometieron que me apoyarían- les dije con reproche

-cielo lo hemos hablado y creemos que lo mejor para ella es que te alejes, necesita tiempo para curar sus heridas-

\- me necesita a mí- les grite – no voy a dejarla sola- Salí de la casa hecha una furia, no quería discutir con ellos, ni con Alice pero ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir eso? Bella me necesitaba, estaba tan vulnerable, yo la amaba casi desde que la conocí, no iba a dejarla sola nunca, ella volvería a ser mi Bella, la dulce niña que se sonrojaba cual tomate

-regresaras a mí- le susurre a la nada convenciéndome de mis propias palabras, ella volvería a mi

_Fin del Flash back _

En ese tiempo necesitaba algo, una señal, porque a pesar de todo las palabras de Alice se instalaron ten profundo en mi ser, trate de ser fuerte, por dios que trate pero al final la caída fue demasiado para mi, si no hubiera sido tan débil, si tan solo fuera la mitad de bueno que ella, talvés las cosas ahora serian diferente pero no ocurrió, ella era un ángel que tuvo la desgracia de poner sus esperanzas en un ser tan insignificante como yo

Aún recuerdo el día que lo deje atrás, como siempre trate de animarla pero las cosas estaban tan mal con Alice, todo parecía perdido y ella fue mas fuerte que yo, no importaron mis gritos, mis suplicas, no importo mi amor por que con unas solas palabras yo lo di todo por perdido

"_no te necesito" _

Simples y contundentes, fui un cobarde que cayó ante el primer golpe, debí acercarme, abrazarla y decirle que jamás me iría de su lado pero como el maldito idiota que soy me vi en casa llorando en el hombro de mi hermana y tomando mis maletas dispuesto a dejar el único lugar que un día considere mi hogar

Que si me arrepiento claro, apenas llegue quise regresar, extrañaba todo de ella pero el saber que no la encontraría me frenaba por que como lo dije soy demasiado cobarde, la deje solo cuando más me necesitaba, valla amigo que soy.

Cuanto paso antes de empezar a andar con Tanya, aun me pregunto ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? La respuesta es sencilla, no tengo idea, Alice decía constantemente que necesitaba distraerme hace mi vida y olvidar las cosas dolorosas, ella fue la que me presento a Tanya, ambas estudian diseño

Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo, Alice adoraba a Bella, eran las mejores amigas, hacían todo junto, como es que de la nada simplemente dejo de importarle, incluso parecía que la odiara, que hacia todo lo posible por que la olvidáramos, como si nunca hubiera existido, aquello me molestaba de sobremanera pero quien soy yo para reclamarle algo si de cierta forma yo hice lo mismo, valla pedazos de amigos que tiene Bella, talvés era lo mejor, quizá ella era demasiado buena para nosotros

Ahora debía cargar con el peso de mis acciones ¿Cómo rayos me acerco a ella? ¿Cómo hacer que todo sea como antes? Nada funciona, es como encontrarme con una desconocida, mi abandono creo una muralla, aunque ella lo niegue sé que le dolió mi partida, lo vi en sus ojos cuando se lo dije, sus palabras me dejaban libres pero sus ojos me pedía que me quedaran, que luchara con ella, aún tenía la esperanza de que diera media vuelta pero nunca me lo dijo porque ella no era egoísta y yo aproveche eso y le cerré la puerta la poca fe que aún tenía en mi

¿Dónde estás?

Es la duda que me atormenta, al fin te has dado cuenta que soy toxico para ti y te has rendido a lo innegable, has vuelto a perder la esperanza, oh mi dulce Bella, siempre termino regándola nunca logro hacer las cosas bien

cuando la vi parada en la entrada temerosa, como si el mundo fuera a comerla viva, tan hermosa como siempre, al verla hay mi vida volvió a tener color, el hielo de mi corazón se derrito con una sola palabra suya pero entonces ambos éramos tan distintos y la muralla se reía de nosotros, yo no me acerque y ella no me rogo, en eso se basaba nuestra relación, saludos corteses, frases banales, conversaciones sobre el clima, un hola y adiós, ni una llamada telefónica y yo era demasiado cobarde para llamarle, Tanya a mi lado a cada instante y yo de estúpido siguiendo su juego, le dolió verme con ella, se sintió remplazada, usada talvés y como negárselo si éramos dos extraños, Alice tampoco ayudaba, Ni Emmet, Rose, Jaspe o yo mismo, nadie daba el primer paso, tal vez por no saber cómo ¿Cuánto pueden cambiar las cosas? La única vez que tuve la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas termino siendo el peor desastre

Me encontré Con Bella e aquel ascensor, tan cerca como nunca lo habíamos estado, le pedí que me acompañara al cine, dios por un momento todo fue como antes, las risas, todo, atrás quedaron los momentos oscuros

ella fue por las entradas yo por las palomitas, todo iba normar hasta que Tanya apareció de la nada y yo como el idiota que soy caí ante sus encantos, no soy de piedra y Tanya sabe cómo explotar mis puntos débiles, se me pego como sanguijuela y por más que trate de poner distancia me fue imposible, aun me atormenta la cara de decepción que tenía Bella al volver, por un momento me alegre incluso me deje llevar por Tanya, porque claro, por lógica si ella me miraba así es porque tenía celos y tener celos significa que me quiere, jodido pendejo que soy por culpa de mis ideas cavernícolas, porque obvio una Bella arrancándole las extensiones a mi novia seria de lo más sexy

Durante la película Tanya se puso de lo más cariñosa, En mis intentos por calmarla le perdí la vista a bella y cuando me di cuenta ella ya se encontraba a la mitad de la sala, quise levantarme e ir por ella pero Tanya me detuvo

-seguro va al baño-

Mentira pasaron 30 minutos y de ella ni sus luces, eso me molesto ¿en dónde rayos estaba? Quise llamarle pero me fue imposible ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente porque no tenía su número, y era obvio que ella no tenía el mío, otro punto más para ganar el premio al idiota del año ¿Por qué no le di mi numero o siquiera le mencione que cambie de teléfono? No quiero aburrirlos, solo diré que fue la peor noche de mi vida, buscándola, esperando a que estuviera bien, cuando al fin dio acto de presencia, en lugar de abrazarla, voy y le reclamo, le grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, estaba tan furioso con ella por haberse ido sin avisar y conmigo mismo por no estar al pendiente, no medí mis palabras, solo grite y ella me golpeo, no diré que no lo merecía y no fue el golpe lo que me dolió sino la confirmación de que mis palabras tendrían consecuencias, pasar lo que pasara ella nunca lo olvidaría

-no tenemos nada más que hablar-

fueron sus palabras finales, me dejo hay, en mi miseria, hundido en un torbellino que arraso con todo, era su cumpleaños, era su día especial, y yo lo había olvidado, creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta del gran abismo que nos separaba, solo en mi cuarto, añorando su presencia, viendo la pulsera que nos regale, la que jure era un símbolo de amistad, y que por alguna razón termino en el cajón de mi mesita de noche, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado aquí? Aún sigo preguntándomelo

cuanto ha pasado ya , 2 meses desde aquel día y sigo estando en el mismo lugar, sin acercarme por miedo a su desprecio, observándola a distancia como un acosador, he visto sus cambios, sus sonrisas, aún tiene ese aire de tristeza pero hay algo más, como si algo hubiera cambiado de pronto, o alguien la cambio.

no puedo evitar ver rojo al pensar en lo segundo, la sola idea de que alguien más disfrute de su risa, que alguien más sea el que la acompañe me repugna, quiero golpearlo, hacer que desaparezca de sus vida y recuperar lo que me corresponde pero sé que eso no pasara porque yo no soy nadie para reclamarle algo.

¿Dónde estás? Me atormenta la respuesta ¿todo está perdido entre nosotros? Justo ahora así parece, estoy solo viendo las estrellas, tu amabas eso, solíamos escaparnos e ir a nuestro prado quedarnos hasta el amanecer viendo caer las estrellas, es lo único que me queda, tu recuerdo, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, una estela solitaria cruzo el cielo, la primera de la noche, no tardo más de un parpadeo pero hay estaba, se supone que pidas un deseo, justo lo que necesitaba, como si esa fuera la solución, justo ahora me sentía incompleto, patético no creen, llorar mis penas en un lugar apartado del mundo, igual que antes, ah mi Bella, espero que un día puedas perdonar mi cobardía, el no ser digno de ti, nunca viste mi verdadero ser, el lado egoísta, ahora debía afrontar mis errores y dejarte ser feliz pero como dije soy demasiado egoísta para aceptarlo, volverás a mí, te recuperare y reparare los daños, te prometo que seré valiente, tú me salvaste cuando más lo necesitaba, y yo te falle, pero no más, nadie te apartara de mi lado, no volveré a dejarte sola, sol espera un poco más, déjame entrar entre esos muros que te rodean, no borres nuestros recuerdos, por favor en donde quiera que estés

-no me olvides- susurre

* * *

**Hola perdón por el retraso pero he andado demasiado ocupada, es el primer punto de vista de Edward espero les guste y nos leemos pronto xDD**


End file.
